Generally, in a conventional compact container, powder phase contents were mainly used. These powder phase contents are disadvantageous in that the contents are scattered during their use and make-up effects are reduced because the contents have small adhesive power upon application to a user s face.
In order to overcome this disadvantage, various compact containers having an airless pump structure intended to use gel phase contents and to effectively discharge the gel phase contents have been developed.
The conventional compact container having the airless pump structure includes: a container body; and a container cap hinge-connected to the container body to open and close vertically, wherein the container body includes internally an inner container in which a gel phase content is stored, an inner container cap connected to an upper part of the inner container, a pumping operation portion formed in a central cylinder of the inner container cap, a push plate installed at an upper part of the pumping operation portion, and a puff member installed in a mounting groove of an upper part of the push plate, so that the gel phase content can be discharged to and supplied from a discharge hole in the center of the push plate by pushing the puff member so as to enable a pumping operation of the pumping operation portion, thereby enabling a user to use the gel phase content by applying the gel phase content to the puff member.
However, the conventional compact container having the airless pump structure has the following problems.
First, since the puff member is simply installed in the mounting groove of the upper part of the push plate, and the push plate is closely attached to the coating surface of a lower part of the puff member, it is difficult to circulate air, and accordingly, it is problematic in that bacterial infection occurs or content on the coating surface becomes corrupted. Furthermore, when the compact is used, it is problematic in that various skin diseases are generated.
Second, it is problematic in that an installation position of the puff member is not regular because the puff member is simply placed in the mounting groove of the upper part of the push plate after its use, and in particular, in a case where a company logo or a company name has been printed on an upper surface of the puff member, the appearance of the puff member is not good upon opening of the container cap because the company logo or the company name is not correctly aligned, and the puff member is not cleanly and stably maintained.
Third, when the pumping operation is performed by pressing the puff member, the puff member is returned to its original state by a spring of the pumping operation portion, and at this time, the spring does not provide a regular repulsive force to the entire puff member, and accordingly, it is problematic in that the touch feel is not excellent because the puff member moves horizontally, and thus a commercial value is decreased.
Also, it is problematic in that grip comfort is decreased because an outer circumference of the puff member is formed in a simple cylindrical shape, and thus the puff member may be unintentionally separated from a user s hand when the user holds the puff member, and in that a commercial value is reduced because a gap generated between the puff member and the container body is exposed in a plan view.
Also, in the conventional compact container, in order to fill the compact container with the gel phase content, the puff member, the push plate and the inner container cap as well as the container cap must be opened. Thus, it is problematic in that workability for filling compact containers supplied from manufacturers for compact containers with gel phase contents is significantly reduced. Due to these reasons, the conventional compact containers have been supplied in a state of half-finished products or in a state of being individually packaged according to respective parts, thereby necessarily causing an increase in packaging volume and an increase in transporting costs.